Frozen Love
by ThunderBlu
Summary: esta historia se tratar, de que huviera pasado si perla hubiera ido a minesota en vez que blu aya ido a rio...
1. el encuentro

**Bueno, este es mi nueva historia, a si que pásenla bien y disfruten**

**Que tengan una buena lectura**

**Capitulo 1: el encuentro **

_**Era una mañana tranquila en Minnesota, todo era blanco y frio, cubierto de fría y blanca nieve, en una casa cualquiera vivía un guacamayo cualquiera o al menos era lo que creía el, nuestro guacamayo azul despertaba de una pesadilla **_

**Blu P.D.V.(punto de vista)**

**Blu-.**AHHHHHH!.-_**Dijo asustado por su pesadilla**__-._otra vez ese tonto sueño (¬_¬) pero miren qué hora es, son las 6:00 de la mañana.-_**gruño su estomago**_-. Y lo peor es que TENGO HAMBRE, y Linda no despierta, bueno tendré que prepararme yo el desayuno.-_**dijo esto y fue a la cocina caminado, se agarro de la pata de la silla y empezó a subir como si fuera una escalera, a lo que llego a la mesa se lanzo a el refrigerador que se encontraba por ahí, saco barras de chocolate y la leche, las dejo en la mesa y fue por una taza, le puso la leche y las 6 barras de chocolate, le metió en el microondas y le puso 2 minutos, mientras esperaba fue a ver televisión en la sala.-**__que aburrido es esto__**.-paso canal tras canal hasta que llego a una película animada de la era del hielo(yo: que no es mi culpa que mientras escribo el fic vean la era del hielo mis padres con mi hermana)-.**_será eso lo que hace que mi vida sea feliz, lo que hace que yo viva por cuidar a alguien.-_**en eso ve que ya sonaba el microondas, porque ya había terminado su trabajo, fue a ver la taza en el microondas y la cogió, no se quemo porque estaba muy frio ese día y se enfrió muy rápido**__.-_ahora me lo tomo a si por que ya mismo se despierta Linda.-_**cogio la taza y se la bebió de un solo, cuando acabo fue a ver el reloj y vio que ya eran las 7:13**_.- ya mismo despierta linda-._**fue rápido al cuarto de linda y ahí la encontró durmiendo vio que linda trataba de apagar su despertador pero este no le hacía caso, lo desconecto y volvió a sonar la alarma de un carro, vio que era su amigo blu y se tranquilizo, ella y el hicieron su rutina diaria, blu ya estaba tranquilo en su jaula viendo por la ventana**__.- _al fin puedo estar tranquilo-._**pero pensó demasiado rápido, porque vio que una bola de nieve pegaba el vidrio.**_-hable demasiado pronto.

**Gansa 1.-**pero mira a quien tenemos aquí, hola mascota_**.-rio la gansa de forma burlona.**_

**Gansa 2.-** oye mascota, ¿A dónde vas a emigrar este año eh? La microondas_**.-dijo soltando una risa burlona**_

**Las gansas iban a seguir burlándose, pero llego un hombre que empezó a hacer ruidos de ave, y resbalándose por el suelo como un tonto, pero linda logro verlo y fue a ayudarle a señor**

**Linda.-** oiga está usted ¿bien? .-_**dijo tratando de ayudar al señor**_

**Señor.-**para serle sincero este clima no es para mí.-_**dijo temblando de frio**_

**Linda.-**oh y ha venido por un libro

**Tulio.-**oh,no,no,no, he viajado 10.000 km buscándolo a él.-_**dijo señalando a blu.-**_no me he presentado bien, mi nombre es tulio Monteiro.-_**dijo dándole a Linda una tarjeta de presentación.-**_su guacamayo es muy especial, de hecho es el único macho de su especie

_**Pensamientos de Blu**_

_Tengo una especie, espera que dijo, soy el único macho en mi especie, porque, de seguro es una señal diciendo de que no sirvo para el amor, pero espera que dicen …._

_**Fin de pensamientos de Blu**_

**Tulio.- **pero aun hay esperanzas, ya que hace unas semanas encontramos a una hembra, entonces queremos juntarlos para a si salvar la especie

**Blu.-**que! ES GUAPA, TIENE FIGURA, DIGAME

**Linda.- **ha ok y cuando va a poder venir ella

**Tulio.-** mañana por la mañana, ya estará aquí, voy a quedarme en el hotel de 2 cuadras a la izquierda, pero tengo que advertirle linda, si blu se enamora de ella, ambo0s tendrán que viajar a rio de janeiro, ya que ahí es su habitad natural.-_**dijo con una voz seria**_

**Linda.-**me estaré preparando por si eso sucede, pero doctor tulio yo tengo que seguir trabando a sí que porque mejor no se queda y me ayuda

**Tulio.-**está bien me quedare pero me voy en 2 horas de acuerdo

**Linda.-**de acuerdo

**Pasaron las horas y Tulio ya tuvo que irse, cuando ya cerraron el local, blu seguía perdido en sus pensamientos a ver lo que podría cambiar su vida mañana, pero había una guacamaya azul que era transportada a través de un avión**

**Perla P.D.V.(punto de vista)**

**Perla.-**_**estaba despertando de su bello sueño.-**_porque soñé eso, será por lo que dijeron los humanos, voy a encontrar pareja, pero antes de todo tengo que recordar porque estoy aquí.-_**se puso a pensar por que había estado ahí cuando salvaje flash back aparece.-**_ ah, ya recuerdo ellos no querían que me aburriera todo el viaje, por eso me dormí repentinamente

**Voz de mujer.-** vamos a aterrizar en 1 minuto, todos abróchense los cinturones

**Perla.-**ahora espero que el que me espere también me ame, mientras voy a dormirme un rato.-_**en eso se quedo dormida**_

**Ella sintió, mas frio y mas ganas de estar con alguien, hasta que se perdió en sus pensamientos mientras le subían para transportarla**

**Pensamientos de Perla**

_Bueno,,,, solo me dejo, porque quiero estar con alguien, alguien de mi especie, alguien que me cuide, pero cualquier cosa si es un perdedor juro que me voy a ir aun que me muera de frio, pero bueno mejor me preparo para conocerlo_

**Fin de Pensamientos de Perla**

**Señor1.-** bueno amiguita aquí vas a estar por un tiempo ok luego volvemos a tu hogar.-_**dijo mirando a perla**_

**Señor 2.- **vamos rápido o si no se va a morir de frio.-_**en eso entran a una biblioteca me dejaron en la ventana a lado de una pequeña jaula, con un espejo y un columpio, me iba a entrar a la jaula cuando alguien me empezó a hablar**_

**¿?.-**oye que haces en mi jaula?.-_**dijo él con una mirada angelical y mucha dulzura, era un guacamayo azul igual que yo que me hablaba arriba en las escaleras, pero en eso bajo por el barandal y se lanzo desde ahí y cayo justo a mi lado.-**_no hay rencores, me llamo blu

**Perla.- **emmm era tuya, perdón, yo no sabía.-_**dije un poco sonrojada por la manera en que bajo y se lanzo tan lejos.-**_me llamo perla un gusto

**Blu.-**qué bonito nombre perla.-_** me dijo con un poco de nerviosismo, pero no se qué paso pero me reí un poco de eso.-**_que pasa tengo algo en la cara

**Perla.-**te ves tan bonito cuando te pones a si

**Blu P.D.V.( punto de vista)**

**Pensamientos de Blu**

_Porque, porque ella me llamo bonito?, porque yo le dije que bonito nombre?, porque me sentí muy bien cuando me dijo eso?, todo se está poniendo algo feo que digamos, pero no me importa con tal que estemos juntos, a pesar de que seamos solo amigos_

**Fin pensamientos de Blu**

**Perla.-**bueno ya que nos conocemos, que hacemos ahora?

**Blu.-**emmm, que quieres tu hacer?

**Perla.- **salgamos un rato

**Blu.-**ok, pero hay que abrigarnos

**Bueno aquí esta el primer capitulo de esta fría historia, espero que les haya gustado, como eh dicho en mis otras historias en estos momentos**

**Bluwings2000 fuera ¡paz!**


	2. Donde inicio todo

**Hola como están, espero que muy bien xD**

**Bueno este es mi nuevo cap, a si que vayan por palomitas y una bebida que les va a dar hambre xD,**

**(pausa para que vayan por palomitas y una coca-colaxD)**

**ahora si sigamos con el cap**

**Capitulo 2:donde inicio todo**

_Mientras nuestros héroes se alistaban para el paseo, no unos metros de ahí los veía un buitre con ganas de comerlos_

**Buitre P.D.V(punto de vista)**

**Buitre.-**con que los últimos spix de la tierra he.-_**los miraba, saboreando mi boca.-**_cuando se entere de esto el líder ellos estarán en problemas

_Yo empecé a volar hasta una cueva que estaba a los lejos de la ciudad, cuando entre pude reconocer una silueta que se poso frente a mi_

**Cacatua.-** ya los encontraste.-_**me dijo con ganas de comerme**_

**Buitre.-**si-si- pepillo

**Pepillo.-**pues ahora, tráemelos acá.-_**me dijo subiendo un poco el volumen de su voz**_

**Buitre.-**se-se-ñor, hay que esperar ah que ellos salgan a pasearse-se-ñor, .-_** le dije muy asustado**_

_A pesar de que mi jefe, pepillo, sea la ave más temida de Brasil, tan bien en todo el mundo, por que?, porque, ella destrozo a un halcón, un cóndor y un águila en segundos, y los masacro vilmente_

**Blu P.D.V.(punto de vista)**

_Estaba buscando unas bufandas, una para perla y para mi, haciendo tremendo desastre en la habitación_

**Blu.- **encontré una.-_**me dije a mi mismo con algo de gloria, lo que hizo que perla se pusiera a reir.-**_que tengo algo en el pico

**Perla.-**Blu eres tan gracioso, y muy bonito.-_**dijo ella con una tierna voz, lo que hizo que yo me sonrojara**_

**Blu.-**Bueno, es una bufanda muy linda y de color rosa, te queda perfecta perla.-_**Le dije a perla lo que hizo que ella se sonrojase**_

**Perla.-** que habrigadita-._**me dijo y me miro a la cara con una sonrisa muy picara.-**_pero me falta algo.-_**Cuando dijo eso sentí como una bufanda azul me enrollara y ella empezó a cogerme la mano.-**_ahora si todo completo

**Blu.-**_**yo dije sonrojado y nervioso.-**_no, porque falta algo muy importante.-_**no se pero por alguna razón me abalance sobre ella y la bese**_

**Perla.-**_**ella no se demoro en corresponderme el beso**_

_Pasamos a si por minutos, hasta que yo rompí el beso por falta de aire y dije:_

**Blu.-**ento-ces es-to nos con-viert….- _**me interrumpió con un beso diciendo en forma indirecta si a mi pregunta.-**_ eso es ASOMBROSO

**Perla.-**_**Se rio y me abrazo**_**.-**hay Blu eres tan gracioso

_Yo disfrutaba el abrazo hasta que me di cuenta que perla, no sabe que yo no vuelo_

**Blu.-**Antes de todo tengo que decirte algo.-_**Le dije algo preocupado**_

**Perla.-**si que pasa mi azul.-_**Me dijo con mucho cariño**_

**Blu.-**Aaa, pues lo que pasa es.-_**Trate de decirle**_

**Perla.-**Vamos suéltalo blu

**Blu.-**no se….-_**me volvió a interrumpir**_

**Perla.-**que, no sabes, que.-_**Me dijo tiernamente**_

**Blu.-**no se volar.-_**Le dije con un tono ''tranquilo''**_

_No se lo que paso, pero desde ahí sentí como ella se quedaba inmóvil, no con una cara de enojo ni de nada, era mas bien como una cara de decepcionada, pero de que esta decepcionada?_

**Blu.-**Eh… P-Perla.-_**Trate de decirle pero ella se fue volando a la cocina y me dijo que yo le siguiera y a si hice**_

**Perla punto de vista (P.D.V)**

**Pensamientos de perla**

_Wooo, enserio no sabe volar?, no puedo creerlo que soy pareja de un no volador, pero que tal si uso esto para el bien y no para el mal, que tal si hago que el aprenda a volar, el ya creo que ha sufrido mucho siendo una mascota, tengo que enseñarle a volar y a si el me recompense con un descendiente, jeje que chévere se oye a si, pero enserio eso voy a hacer voy a usarlo_

**Fin de Pensamientos**

**Blu.-**Para que quieres estar aquí.-**Me dijo con un tono algo preocupado**

**Perla.-**que tontito que eres, pero aun que sea eres mi tontito.-_**Le dije con un tono seductor**_

**Blu.-**Eh…. Pues…. Tu…. Eres…. Ya sabes…-_**Me dijo con un tono nervioso**_

**Perla.-**Veras yo te voy a enseñar a volar, pero tú tienes que recompensarme con algo, ok?

**Blu.-**pues claro, con lo que tu quieras.-_**Me dijo ansioso y feliz.-**_Cuando empiezan

**Perla.- **ahorita mismo pero tenemos que salir al patio

**Blu.-**Vamos

_Lo que no sabíamos es que en el patio había un buitre esperándonos, y lo peor es que yo Salí primero_

**Perla.-**AHHH!_**.-dije horrorizada y quede inconsciente**_

**Blu Punto de vista(P.D.V.)**

_Salí de prisa por que oí a perla gritar_

**Blu.-**Perla.-_**Vi a un buitre.-**_ah ola que tal?

_Pero de pronto todo se volvió negro_

**Que les abra pasado a nuestros guacamayos favoritos, averígüenlo en el próximo episodio**

**SBW2:si es que alcanzas a tener conciencia para el próximo episodio, idiota**

**Yo:aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh ahora si veras**

**Y a si paso una patética pelea hasta que quede victorioso**

**Bluwings20000 fuera ¡paz¡**


	3. Aprendiendo a volar

**Hola como están espero que muy bien xD**

**Bueno perdón por la demora**

**Blu: cual demora?**

**Yo: veras hago un fic con tu secreto si no te cayas **

**Blu: bueno (serrando el pico)**

**Bueno, sigamos este fic para acabar rápido y para que no les sangren los ojos por leer mis historias xD**

* * *

**Capitulo 3: aprendiendo a volar**

**Blu Punto de vista (P.D.V) sueño de blu**

_Despertaba en una gran habitación y me di cuenta que había otro yo, pero más chiquito como 5 años menos que yo, y también vi una guacamaya azul de la misma edad que yo entonces me di cuenta de que era Zafiro_

**Blu P (blu del pasado):** y que piensas hacer hoy mi amor.-_**Le pregunto a su amor **_

**Zafiro: **Pues qué tal si damos un paseo.-_**Le propuso ella**_

_Blu P sin previo aviso temo a Zafiro y la beso apasionadamente, ambos ya estaban muy desarrollados, que ya podían tener crías, en eso salieron ya para caminar pero a blu se le hizo todo borroso y ahí despertó en una jaula alado de perla y la vio dormida o mejor dicho inconsciente_

**Pensamientos de blu**

_Hay, como la extraño, como desearía que estuviera conmigo para poder abrazarla y besarla, lo bueno es que te tengo a ti perlita _

**Fin de pensamientos de Blu**

_Los pensamientos de Blu fueron interrumpidos al ver a su ''amada'' recostada en el piso inconsciente sin poder respirar, entonces él se puso a su lado_

**Blu.-**Oh no, la voy a perder si no hago algo, solo me queda.-_**El se puso a hacerle respiración boca a boca a perla y ella noto esto y en vez de separarlo empezó a disfrutarlo, será que se está enamorando de blu?**_

**Perla.-**_**Se levanta.-**_Blu que me paso.-_**dijo ella confundida **_

**Blu.-**ESTAS VIVA.-_**y se lanza a ella dándole un beso apasionante**_

**Perla.-**Si Blu lo estoy gracias a ti.-_**Le dijo sin darse cuenta del cumplido ya lo sabía ella estaba enamorada de él realmente**_

**Blu.-**De nada.-_**Le dijo él un poco sonrojado pero nada más**_

**Perla.-**Bueno hay que ver en donde estamos.-_**Se asomo por un hueco que había e la tela y vio que estábamos llegando a una cueva con muchos cadáveres y aves muertas **_

**Perla (P.D.V.)**

**Blu.-**no... Ya sé donde estamos.-_**Dijo él con mucha preocupación**_

_El buitre los dejo en un aparador al fondo de la cueva, y ahí apareció un desconocido para perla, pero no para blu, y por eso lo miro con rabia mientras que la cacatúa le miro malvadamente_

**Blu.-**tuuuuuuu.-_**Le dijo él con mucha rabia**_

**Nigel o Pepillo.-**hahaha pero mira quien tenemos aquí.-_**le dijo a blu.-**_El ave no voladora y mal esposo.-_**Le dijo el mientras blu se ponía mas furioso.-**_Pero que tenemos aquí, otra perdedera que quiere estar contigo, lo siento pero el ya está reservado

**Blu.-**Ya cállate.-_**Le dijo furioso**_

_Yo no sabía lo que pasaba hasta que dijo la cacatúa esto_

**Nigel.-**sabes que voy a seguir con lo que le hice a tu noviecita la otra vez, voy a matarte para que estés con ella.-_**Le dijo cogiendo la jaula y llevándosela a un barranco con mucha nieve.-**_Este es su fin.-

_Yo no podía volar, por que el frio hizo que mis las se congelaran, pero blu pensó en algo y salió de la jaula sujetándome en sus patas haciendo que yo me eleve con él, que no sabía cómo volar?_

**Blu (P.D.V.)**

_Yo estaba cargando a perla en mis patas, permitiéndole que ella no tenga una muerte segura, dando piruetas en el aire, te lo agradezco todo a ti Zafiro, si no fuera por ti yo no hubiera aprendido a volar y menos a volver a hacerlo__**(N/A: pues la verdad entenderán toda esta frase en mi primer amor no se la pierdan)**_

**Blu.-**Perla estas bien.-_**Dije con una sonrisa en mi rostro**_

**Perla.-**Si pero me estoy muriendo de frio.-_**Dicho esto me fui volando lo mas rápido que pude a la librería**_

_Al ya llegar a la librería, subí al 1º piso y recosté a perla en mi cama y le puse una cobija para que se calentara, mientras le hacia un chocolate ya que ella necesitaba calentarse_

**Pensamientos de Blu**

_Gracias, zafiro, te debo mucho, espero volver a verte y que lo que esté pensando sea mentira espero que tu estés viva porque yo te extraño_

**Fin de Pensamientos**

* * *

**Bueno esto ha sido todo por hoy espero subir rápido porque ya quiero publicar la otra historia, espero volver a vernos pronto y gracias a todos los que leyeron mi historia y que le dejan review gracias**

**Bluwings2000 fuera ¡paz! **


	4. Nuevos amigos y una pregunta

**Hola como están espero que muy b8ien XD, bueno perdón por la demora que eh tenido pues no eh tenido tiempo para publicar mis fics ya que estoy a ayudando a M.T.A., pues por eso vengo con este fic, a si que disfrútenlo **

**Capitulo 4: Nuevos amigos y una pregunta **

**Blu(P.D.V.)**

_Perla estaba muriendose de frio a si que le fui a prepar chocolate para que se calemntara cuando regrese _

**Perla.-**Gracias Blu.-_**Me dijo con ternura dándole un beso en la mejilla **_

**Blu.-**lo que tú quieras, perla.-_**Le dije con ternura **_

**Perla.-** ¿Cómo aprendiste a volar tan repentinamente?-_**Me dijo con mucha duda**_

**Blu.- **bueno, si te lo digiera no me creerías.-_**Le dije con algo de rubor en las mejillas **_

**Perla.-**Cambiando de pregunta, ¿crees que esos sujetos vuelvan?-_**Me dijo con miedo y duda**_

**Blu.-**Probablemente si, si no hacemos algo.-_**le dije con tono serio y frio, lo que hiso que perla se asustara**_

**Perla.-**Gracias por salvarme.-_**Me dijo con algo de agradecimiento **_

**Blu.-** no hay problema, cuando sea necesario, perla.-_**Le dije con tono de ternura **_

**Perla.-** Es ¿enserio?-_**Me dijo con anelo **_

**Blu.-** es enserio-_**Le dije mirándola con mucha ternura **_

_Perla empezó a acercarse a mí, y yo empezaba a ponerme nervioso_

**Blu.-**Perla ¿Qué estás haciendo?-_**Le dije, ella en vez de contestarme se acerco mas y mas **_

**Pensamientos de Blu**

_Zafiro, espero que estés bien, te extraño demasiado, pero también amo a perla, pero algo fue raro cuando nos besamos, ¿porque no se sintió como yo contigo? algo está mal y tengo que averiguarlo, el problema es pepillo que sigue suelto después de 3 años ya volvió y viene para matarme deséame suerte mi amor _

**Fin de pensamientos de blu **

_Ya vi lo que quería entonces empecé a acercarme mas y mas, cerré mis ojos y sentí unos labios calientes rozar con las míos, pero lo raro es que no se sentía como lo que yo sentía antes, le faltaba la chispa que prendía el fuego, a pesar que faltaba eso, empecé a rodearla con mis alas para que ella pensara que si me gustaba, y eso que se profundizara el beso, pasamos a si unos minutos y nos separamos _

**Perla.-**Blu vamos a pasear.-_**Me dijo con una mirada y yo quería negarme pero no pude **_

**Blu.-** está bien perla.-_**Le dije con una sonrisa falsa **_

_Nos abrigamos más por el frio y salimos _

**Perla.-**Blu me podrías dar la ala por favor.-_**Me dijo mirándome a la cara yo solo tuve que suspirar **_

**Blu.-**Esta bien perla.-_**Le di el ala y ella salto feliz, yo la amo pero no quiero traicionar a Zafiro **_

_Estuvimos caminado hasta que oímos una música, se me hacia conocida por alguna razón, me puse a pensar hasta que recordé era la samba, fui a ver y ahí apareció un tucán, un jilguero y un cardenal de cresta roja a recibirme _

**Blu.-** Hola.-_**Yo le dije **_

**Tucán**.- Hola, ¿quieren pasar?-_**Me dijo con tono de alegría **_

**Blu.-** Hm, no veo el porqué no

**Tucán.-** me llamo Rafael.-_**Me dijo presentándose.-**_ y esos dos son Nico y Pedro.-_**Ambos dieron un saludo militar.-**_todos somos de rio de janeiro

**Perla.-**Espera son de rio, yo nací haya.-_**Dijo ella con asombro **_

**Blu.-** y ¿cómo así por acá?-_**Le dije con mucha duda **_

**Rafael.-**Bueno como ya mismo es el carnaval en Brasil pues decidimos venir acá a mostrar lo que es la samba y a invitar para ver si quieren venir al carnaval.-_**Me dijo el **_

_Entramos y el jilguero dijo unas palabras y todos les atendieron _

**Nico.- **Hola todo el mundo, Rafa trajo unos amigos que viven aquí, a si que será mejor que le mostremos amor, porque la verdad no salen mucho.-_**dijo esto y nos apunto con un reflector todos se nos quedaron viendo**_

**Pedro.-**todos aplaunda con sus alas, no importa si son chiquitas o largas, aplaudan, aplaudan, hasta que las alas les ardan __

**Nico.-**_Party in the Ipanema, baby!__  
_

_I wanna party__  
__I wanna samba__  
__i wanna party__  
__i wanna samba___

_I wanna party__  
__And live my life_

**Pedro.-**_my life_

__**Nico.-**_I wanna party _

**Pedro.-**_party_

__**Ambos.-**_And fly___

**Nico.-**_I gonna fly, fly just like a bird_

__**Pedro.-**_But you are a bird!_

__**Nico.-**_Oh yeah, you're right,__  
__So let me fly just like a rocket, then_

**Pedro.-**_okay_

__**Nico.-**_Fly so high where I need to come down for oxygen _

**Pedro.-**_hey_

__**'Nico.-**_Cause once we started, baby, ain't no ain't no stoppin' then _

_Ahí empiezo a sentir algo que se prende en mi corazón _

**Pedro.-**_hey_

__**Nico.-**_Cause I just want to live my life and party_

**Pedro.-**_hey_

__**Nico.-**_All I want is to be free, and rock my body_

**Pedro. -**_ ok_

__**Nico.-**_Been around the world and I wanna live my life__  
__In Rio__  
__Cause in Rio__  
__In Rio, I realize_

_Ahí empiezo a bailar al ritmo de la música, muy feliz y contento___

_I wanna party (party)__  
__I wanna samba (party)__  
__I wanna party (party)__  
__and fly_

**Perla.-**Blu, ¿qué te pico?

**Blu.-**eh, no lo se

**Rafael. - **Eso blu __

**Pedro.-**_I'm that samba, samba__  
__Master, master, master__  
__Master, master___

_Who shall sound from my__  
__ghetto blaster, blaster,__  
__Blaster, blaster, blaster_

_Ahí perla empieza a bailar y blu se sorprende, pero más se enoja porque sabía lo que quería perla, pero no sabía si corresponderle o no ___

**Pedro.-**_You dance fast,__  
__But I dance faster, faster, faster__  
__Faster, faster___

_You're too slow__  
__You need to catch up__  
__You can dance, and dance, but I?__  
_

_Ahí perla me invita bailar, pero aunque yo no quería tuve que para no quedar mal _

__**Nico.-**_I wanna party _

_**Pedro.-**__party_

__**Nico.-**_I wanna samba _

_**Pedro.-**__party_

__**Nico.-**_I wanna party _

**Pedro.-**_party_

__**Nico.-**_I wanna samba _

**Pedro.-**_party_

__

**Nico.-**_I wanna party _

**Pedro.-**_party_

__**Nico.-**_And live my life _

**Pedro.-**_live my life_

__**Nico.-**_I wanna party _

**Pedro.-**_party_

__**Ambos.-**_And fly_

__

**Todos.-**_whoa(x8)___

**Todos.-**_Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey_

_Ahí yo lanzo a perla al aire después de lo que girábamos _

__**Perla.-**_la ya la ya la ya__  
__la__  
__la ya la ya la ya la__  
__la ya la ya la ya la_

_Me le quedo viendo para que ella no pensara que no la quiero_

__**Todos.-**_Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey___

_Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey___

_Hey, hey, hey, hey_

_Íbamos a besarnos pero de pronto todo el techo se cae, cuando vimos quien fue el culpable nos asustamos _

**Yo y perla.-**Oh, no.-_**Dijimos asustados **_

**Espero que les haya gustado el cap., déjenme los reviews por favor saludos a: Trique, Casito, Blufics, M.A.T., Kevin blu, Mester, Kazzo, Bio-Impacto, con esto me despido ¡Suerte! **

**BW2000 fuera ¡paz!**


	5. un nuevo problema

**Hola como están, espero que muy bien XD **

**Bueno aquí estoy de nuevo su chiquito y sensual bipolar XD, como ustedes saben habrán leído en el fic de MAT, no le debo nada mas bien el me debe a sí que no me molestaras con esto MAT a si y un mensaje más deja de copiar mi salida wei esa es sola mía xD**

**Bueno sigamos **

**Capitulo 5: Un nuevo problema **

**Blu (P.D.V.)**

_La carpa del club cayo abajo y apareció alguien entre las sombras, era nigel, todos le miraron con miedo_

**Blu.-**Oh no.-_**Le dije.-**_Que haces aquí

**Nigel.-** ¿que acaso no te gusta verme aquí?-_**Me dijo él con una dulzura falsa.-**_Pues quieras o no me los voy a llevar a ti y tu noviecita

**Blu.-**ni en tus sueños, Cacatúa tonta.-_**Dije y le escupí en la cara **_

**Nigel.-**Me la vas a pagar.-_**se quito la baba y se lanzo contra mí y empezó a ahorcarme**_

_Rafael y los demás empezaron a lanzarle fruta a nigel y él me soltó, le di una patada, Perla me siguió y le dio un puñetazo en el ojo a nigel, nigel saco una navaja y se escabullo agarro a perla y le puso la navaja en el cuello, iba a atacarle pero _

**Nigel.-**un paso más y tu noviecita paga las consecuencias.-_**Me dijo apretando mas la navaja con el cuello de perla **_

**Blu.-**_**Me detuve molesto al ver que no podía hacer nada. -**_déjala esto es entre tú y yo.-_**Le dije pero el solo se rio **_

**Nigel.-**Pues ya no.-_**Me dijo mientras amarraba a perla con una soga y salía volando **_

**Blu.-**No mientras esté aquí.-_**Iba a salir volando pero Rafael me detuvo.-**_hey, déjame Rafael

**Rafael.**- blu no podemos dejarte.-_**Me dijo.-**_No podrás contra el

**Blu.-**Tal vez no, pero me arriesgare mientras sea por perla_.-__**Dije y me dispuse a volar, pero Rafael me detuvo de nuevo **_

**Rafael.-**Pues si lo pones haci, iremos contigo.-_**me dijo y yo me puse feliz **_

**Blu.-**Esta bien acompáñenme.-_**Pero cambie mi emoción-**_Pero hay que apurarnos

_Todos salimos volando en busca de perla, mientras con perla _

**Perla (P.D.V.)**

_Yo está siendo secuestrada por esa cacatúa loca, cuando veo que llegamos a la misma cueva de antes y me metió en una jaula _

**Nigel.-**ahora si tú no podrás escapar.-_**Le dijo el con una sonrisa malévola y se fue **_

**Perla.-**Y ahora ¿cómo saldré de aquí?-_**Dijo esto y en eso llega blu.-**_BLU

**Blu.-**tranquila perla, ya estoy aquí.-_**Le dijo y logro hacer que perla escapara**_

_Ellos salieron volando lo más rápido que podían, pero no se dieron cuenta, pero Nigel los perseguía _

**Blu.-**Más rápido perla.-_**Le dijo y vio que perla se iba a chocar contra un poste.-**_CUIDADO PERLA

_Blu le quita del camino y termina golpeándose en la sala, el cayó al suelo en la nieve, en eso se le iba a acercar Nigel y perla lo ataca lo suficiente para golpearse con un poste de luz, Nigel se electrocuto, perla se reía hasta que vio que blu perdía la respiración estando inconsciente, yo no sabía qué hacer _

**Pensamientos de Perla **

_Oh, no y ahora que hago, ¿pero por qué me importa?, tal vez sea que aun lo ¿necesito?, porque, tengo que hacer algo o si no morirá _

**Fin de pensamientos de Perla **

_No pensé 2 veces y empezó a darle respiración pico a pico a blu, el despertó, pero en vez de quitarme seguí dándole ''respiración pico a pico'', el solo se quedo con los ojos abiertos, algo sorprendido _

**Perla.-**BLUUUUU, Estas bien.-_**Le dije y empecé a abrazarlo**_

**Blu.-**Si perla, estoy bien.-_**Me dijo aun se me hacia raro que le haya dado un beso.**_

_En ese momento llego Rafael con nico y Pedro, ellos se pusieron a vernos con una cara de asustados y cansados _

**Rafael.-**es….tan…. bien.-_**Dijo cansado**_

**Blu.-**Si lo estamos.-_**Dijo mientras me veía yo me sonroje y le sonreí, pero aun no sé porque**_

**Perla.-**Voy a pasear un rato.-_**Sali volando por el norte creo **_

**Blu (P.D.V.)**

_Por alguna razón me sentí desde que desperté algo mareado _

**Blu.-**Chicos creo que voy a ….-_**dije eso**_

_Empecé a ver todo negro y no recordar nada_

**perdon por si el cap es corto, no se me ocurria nada de nada, a si que esperemos que el proximo sea mas largo ya que tengo un dia de descanso por el dia del trabajador, a si que les deseo suerte y saludos a todos yo me despido **

BW apagando seccion


	6. Blu, ¿no volvera a volar?

**Hola a todos ¿como están? Espero que muy bien XD**

**Bueno aquí estoy más temprano que nunca, bueno como saben voy a dejar a todos los fics que tengo en tiempo de congelación, todos, menos Tu amor me conquisto, ese voy a seguir por ser mi saga principal xD, bueno espero que les guste el cap.**

**Capitulo 6: Blu, ¿no volverá a volar?**

**Rafael (P.D.V.)**

_Estaba ya preparándome para volar cuando oí a blu_

**Blu.-**Chicos creo que voy a...-_**El se callo inconsciente en la nieve **_

**Todos.-** ¡BLU!-_**Dijimos todos preocupados **_

_Todos nos acercamos al cuerpo de Blu, y nos preocupamos _

**Rafael.-**BLU, HABLAME.-_**Le di una cachetada pero en lo respondía.-**_Sera mejor llevarlo a un Doctor

**Nico.-**pero ¿a Quién?, no hay ornitólogos aquí en Minnesota.-_**Dijo el más preocupado **_

**Rafael.-**Recuerdas a ese ornitólogo que trajo a perla.-_**le dije.-**_El debe seguir aquí

**Pedro.-**Tiene razón.-_**Dijo el.-**_Pero será mejor apurarnos

_No había como cargarlo, ya que si lo movíamos podía ser que el termine peor de lo que estaba, ni siquiera sabíamos que le pasa, entonces ahí vimos no muy lejos un trineo a sí que lo tomamos prestado, no enserio prestado, y nos lanzamos por las calles, por suerte el hotel donde se hospedaba ese ornitólogo estaba cerca y colina abajo, cuando llegamos yo volé a la ventanas a buscar donde estaba por suerte, vi que iba a salir a sí que le espere a fuera con los muchas, el nos vio e iba a preguntarnos qué hacíamos aquí, pero antes vio a blu y se sorprendió lo cogió y lo llevo a su habitación también nos dejo entrar, cuando entramos el fue con blu a otra habitación que había mientras nos quedábamos en la sala _

**Nico.- **¿Qué crees que tenga Blu?-_Me pregunto_

**Rafael.-**no lo sé.-_Le dije _

_Hubo un silencio incomodo por 5 minutos hasta que llego el ornitólogo asustado vino_

**Tulio.-**Creo que será mejor que vean esto.-_**Dijo asustado y nos hizo entrar a esa habitación**_

_Cuando entramos lo que vimos no nos gusto, blu estaba sedado, pero eso no era lo que no nos gusto, blu tenía un hueso del ala salido se podía ver todo el hueso y tenia abajo del ala un raspado bien profundo _

**Tulio.-**Ese raspado estará bien, y el ala sanara normalmente, pero.-_**se detuvo un momento.-**_El tal vez no vuelva a volar, y hay otro problema, no tengo los aparatos para sanarle la herido y si no le curamos rápido le va a entrar todo el frio por las heridas y morirá

_Todos nos quedamos en shock, pero había algo que no sabíamos _

**Perla (P.D.V.)**

_Estaba volando cerca de un edificio enorme, pero no tanto, hasta que oí unas voces conocidas, me acerque a la ventana de donde venían las voces y vi a Rafael, Nico y Pedro en un silencio incomodo, me iba a ir, hasta que oí otra vos conocida, Tulio, el ornitólogo que me trajo aquí empezó a hablar_

**Tulio.-**Creo que será mejor que vean esto.-_**Dijo asustado**_

_Todos los chicos entraron a otra habitación mientras yo me acercaba a la ventana de la habitación y vi a Blu conectado a unas maquinas, al principio me asuste, pero luego ya no pensé nada, luego vi que empezaron a hablar pero ya no podía oír nada, pero vi algo que me preocupo y me sorprendió, tulio le alzo con cuidado la ala a Blu y vi que tenia 2 heridas, me quede viendo hasta que ya no pude ver mas y me fui llorando _

**Rafael (P.D.V.)**

_El doctor se fue, mientras todos seguíamos en shock, pasaron 5 minutos cuando ya empezamos a salir de nuestros shocks, todos estábamos en otro silencio incomodo hasta que empezamos a oír llantos de alguna parte _

**Rafael.-**oigan chicos, ¿oyen eso?-_**Les pregunte todo se quedo en silencio y empezamos a oír llantos**_

**Nico.-**Si.-_**Dijo el.- **_¿Quien será?

**Pedro.-**Solo lo sabremos si los seguimos.-_**el dijo**_

_Todos empezamos a seguir esos llantos, hasta que vimos que ellos nos llevaban a fuera _

**Nico.-**esto se oye de…. ¿afuera?-_**Pregunto el **_

**Rafael.-**vengan vamos a ver.-_**Dije mientras habría la ventana**_

_**Yo Salí por afuera mientras me acompañaba por atrás el dúo dinámico, empezamos a volar y los llantos nos llevaron a un callejón que estaba cerca **_

**Rafael.-**¿hola?, ¿hay alguien?-_**En vez de respondernos, se siguieron oyendo llantos, nos acercamos lentamente, mientras los llantos aumentaban **_

_Cuando estuvimos más cerca vi una sombra, parecía de mujer pero no se notaba el color de las plumas _

**Rafael.- **¿Hola?-_**Dije y ella nos miro con tristeza mientras se nos acercaba.-**_Eh_**,**_ yo me llamo Rafael

_Como sabia ella no nos respondió, pero en vez de eso se nos acerco más_

**Rafael.-**eh, y ellos son nico y Pedro.-_**Les apunte y ellos movieron el allá temblando pero en vez de responderme se me abalanzo y yo iba a gritar, pero vi que ella empezó a abrazarme y llorar en mi, cuando me di cuenta era perla.- **_¡perla!

**Perla.-**Rafael_**.-Ella me miro.- **_tengo que decirte algo

_En ese momento todo se puso en silencio y ella iba a decirnos algo _

**Nigel (P.D.V)**

_Estaba pasando por una calle buscando a esos pájaros azules, cuando oí una vos conocida me acerque y vi que era esa guacamaya junto a sus amigos _

**Pensamientos de Nigel**

_A con que está aquí, pero por que _

**Fin de pensamientos**

_En eso oí algo que me dejo pico abierto, pero también que me beneficiaria, y me fui volando _

**Rafael (P.D.V.)**

_Estaba con los muchachos pico abierto por lo que había dicho Perla, y con los ojos abiertos como platos_

**Rafael.-**y ¿ahora qué harás?-_**Le pregunte volviendo a la normalidad **_

**Perla.-**No se_**.-Me dijo llorando.- **_quiero decirle la verdad pero a la vez no

**Rafael.-**Ven vamos a verlo antes que se entere por otra persona.-_**Le dije y ella assintio con la cabeza **_

_Yo con los muchachos salimos volando para el hospital para que Perla le diga a Blu ese gran secreto_

**Rafael.-**Bien, ve a decirle.-_**ella asintió con la cabeza y entro por la ventana**_

_Nosotros íbamos a entrar pero la ventana se cerro de golpe, cuando vimos al causante nos asustamos _

**Nigel.- **ohw, pero miren que tenemos aquí.-**Dijo viéndonos**

_Iba a golpearle pero sentí que alguien me golpeo y todo empezó a hacerse negro _

**Fin de Cap.**

**Bueno ya mismo se va a acabar esta historia, a si que espero que les guste el final, yo me voy y un saludo a todos mis conocidos al igual que desconocidos **

**BW apagando sección **


End file.
